First XMan Part 1
by Radiate
Summary: Here it is!The first part of my story,which will shake the X-Men's world in a fashion, even Magneto couldn't achieve!And meet the all new X-Men!


The light of the sun's rays hit the Xavier's Institute, emphasizing the beauty of the flowers that surrounded the Institute's lake. It was summer. A time of rejoicing at the marvels of the world.  
The school was peaceful and desolate. It was closed for the summer holidays, however only around 50 students stayed, for these being the unlucky few to not have a place called home. These students are currently watching a demonstration of the mighty X-Men in the Danger Room. A state of the art complex, coupled with the advanced technology of the Shi'ar Empire, to test and take to the limits the X-Men's abilities.  
Havok demolishes a War-droid with his amazing solar-generated plasma blasts. He has recently become the leader of the X-Men after Cyclops and Jean Grey left to repair their broken marriage in Alaska. "X-Men fan out! We need to get these droids confused!" he shouts.  
Nightcrawler teleports out of the way of a stray missile fired from a Wild class Sentinel and reappears behind it, using his two rapiers to destroy the robot. He has stepped down as co-leader of the X-Men, whilst still remaining his cheery disposition. "Oh mein leader! Never fear for Kurt Wagner is here!"  
Xorn opens up the face of his helmet and uses the incredible power the star from his brain, instantly setting two droids on fire. "I still do not understand such humour amidst the circumstances of a fight." Says the naïve mutant.  
Blink teleports a droid directly above her, and pulls out one of her javelins and impales the droid on it. She is a veteran from the alternate universe of the Age Of Apocalypse and was leader of the transdimensional team named the Exiles. However she had no world to go to, and her mission had been completed. So the Timebroker offered her this world, it being the world that stemmed the AoA. "Guys! Where did you get this guy? He keeps asking these tedious questions!"  
Juggernaut charges at a swarm of droids, causing mass destruction. "Heh, kid you'll get used to this weirdo."  
Skin extends his multi-layered skin to wrap his fingers around some droids entrapping them. "Chica, chill out yeah? This is muy stressing in battle and all you gotta do is relax!"  
Scarlet Witch uses her hex bolts to affect the probabilities of the missile hitting her, and diverts it to the ceiling. She had left the Avengers 6 months ago, frustrated at the team's inability to deal with the growing mutant hate. Thus, she left to be with a team, for a cause more worthwhile to herself. "Do you X-Men always converse during fights?"  
Sage pulls out two guns and starts firing at a bunch of droids, turning them into scrap metal. She had recently returned to the Mansion, along with Storm and Bishop after the Xtreme team had disbanded, after the death of Cannonball. "Simply put Wanda, yes we do."  
  
Finally the Danger Room sequence finishes, as the students cheer at the X-Men. As the shuffling of students can be heard the commanding voices of Xavier, Beast, Storm and Bishop can be heard directing them to the Dinning Hall. "Thank you Alex, that was a wonderful presentation and display of your powers." "No problem Charles." "Kurt, it was amazing to see you in battle. The sight often fuels the warrior in me to join the X-Men, instead of being a teacher." Says Bishop. "Well you know mein freunde the offer to rejoin the team is still open. For you, Storm and Beast." "Thank you, it's always a pleasure to hear that Kurt. But our place is as teachers. I can safely say that we have had enough with the fighting. We want to influence minds to the acceptance of mutants." Says Storm. "I understand." Replies Nightcralwer. "Hi Alex!" says a woman with sky blue hair. "Annie." As Alex recognises his girlfriend, they embrace each other with a passionate kiss. "Do you wanna grab lunch with Cain, Wanda and I?" asks the nurse. "Yeah okay." Answers the X-Men's leader. "Come along elf! Let's grab some lunch." Says Wanda. "How can I say no to such a beautiful woman?!" says Kurt.  
  
Elsewhere in New Jersey, stands a Mental Institute for Mutants. No other Institute is capable to deal with such patients as mutants except this one. Their techniques are revolutionary, and harsh. "Come on!? Say it again you stinkin' mutie! I dares ya!" shouts a security guard. "I don't belong here! How dare you bring your fist upon me! I am mutant! Your better! You are like a fly to me, pestering me!" shouts the mutant. "Yeah? I'll give you a fly!" as the guard once again smashes the mutant's arm. But what the guard doesn't notice is the fact that a tare in the mutant's straightjacket has occurred. And the mutant smiles. "Fool.This jacket withholds my bio-telekinesis. But you've made a tare. Now I can do this!" As the guard stands in horror, beads of sweat drip down his brow. And the mutant stands proud. "Do you know what a mutant does to a pestering fly?" says the mutant, whilst raising his hands with a ball of telekinetic energy at the ready. "He swats it!" screams the mutant as he unleashes a full blast at the guard, which rips his skin clean off. "Time to find Xavier."  
  
In the town of Salem Centre, where the Xavier's Institute resides, lives a community that is typical of a small town in America. The casual conversations of old women on the park bench. The enjoyment of children playing on the swings. The happy banter that can be heard from cafes and diners. One such diner is Harry's Hideaway. It's a diner that is a usual haunt for the X-Men. You see it's unique. It's mutant friendly. "Hello Harry." "Kurt! Cain! Alex! Annie! How's things at the school?" "Ya know Harry, same old same old." Answers Cain. "And who is this lovely young lady then?" inquires the cook. "Oh, sorry. Wanda Maximoff, Harry. I don't know if you recognise her, but she's the Scarlet Witch from the Avengers!" says Kurt. "My God, so it is! It's a pleasure to meet you.What brings you to merry old Salem Centre?" "I've officially joined the X-men. So you'll be seeing me around a lot." "I hope so!" says Harry. As the cook takes the orders of the X-Men, a group of men enter the diner. At the mere sight of Kurt, one of the men taps him on the shoulder, with a face of anger. "Hey! You! Mutie!" "Are you talking to me?" inquires Kurt. "Yeah, you're the only mutie in the place!" says one man. "Um, no he's not!" says Alex with annoyance. "Huh! The whole place is stinkin' with these muties from that school!" says another. "Hey! You watch your mouth punk! These are my friends! And I don't take likely to people who call them muties!" threatens Cain. "You don't do ya? You not a mutie yourself?" asks the leader. "No.But I am the guy who's gonna smash your face in if you don't stop calling them muties!" As the confrontation escalates, Harry interrupts. "Look.Josh. You know clear and well that this is a mutant friendly place. You don't like it? Then you can go somewhere else to find a place who can do your favourite eggs like I can at a cheap price." The men back away and simply sit down at another table, as the X-men order their lunch.  
  
Back at the School, in the office of Xavier, sits the telepath conversing over the phone with a familiar voice. "Chuck?" "Logan! Logan it's a pleasure to hear your voice old friend." "Same here bub. How's it going at the school?" "Same as always to be honest. Logan.Logan why don't you come back to the School? We all miss you terribly, especially Kurt." ".You know I can't bub. I'm a danger to you all. Especially with the kids around. I've gotta stay here in Japan to tame the beast within me. I can't let it go like I did last time, when Creed trashed the school.I nearly killed a flamin' kid!" "I understand Logan.But remember.the School doors are always open to you." I know bub." "Logan I." suddenly a large explosion can be heard, as the office starts to crumble around Xavier and the body of Sage falls onto his desk. "Tessa!" cries Xavier. And as the doors open, Xavier looks on in horror, as history comes back to haunt him.  
  
Back at Harry's the X-Men have just finished their lunches, as the men start looking at them. "So I heard back from Warren the other day." Said Alex. "Ja?" "Yeah, he, Paige, Jean-Paul and Bobby are having a time of their lives at Hawaii for their vacation." "Why can't we have a vacation honey?" asked Annie. "We will dear. It's just not our turn yet." Abruptly, the leader of the men, Josh comes over to the table. "Hey sweetness." he says to Wanda. "Have I seen you somewheres? You look familiar." "Um.Yeah. You may've seen me on TV. I'm the Scarlet Witch of the Avengers." "That's it.Man I gotta tell you it's a relief." "What is?" asked Wanda. "Well you've left the Avengers. And it's about time. I mean, you spreading that filthy mutant gene of yours with our heroes. And your constant flirting with Captain America. It wasn't good you know. You mutants have no place with our heroes." "Hey!" shouted Cain. "Look.You have no right to say those things to her!" said Kurt. "I have every right. It's America, it's the land of free speech. I can say whatever I want." "Well not in here you can't." said a voice from the back. It was Harry. "You ain't got any rights in MY place Josh. These guys have saved our lives countless times. They're more human than you or I. You ain't got no right to come here no more. Now leave." commanded Harry. Josh stood there with a look of fury. He clenched his fists and beckoned his group to leave. "Wait." said Harry. "Before you leave.Apologise to the pretty lady first." Said Harry rubbing salt on Josh's wounds. The conflict could be seen on Josh's face. He was struggling with the situation. "I--I.I'm, sorry for what I.ah said to you before." Blandly said by Josh. As they left, Alex got up and shook Harry's hands. "If only more people were like you around the world." Said Alex with kindness. Then a ring could be heard coming from Kurt's pocket. Kurt delved into his pocket and took out the mobile phone. "Oh Mr. Popular now eh?" taunted Cain. "Hello this is Kurt Wagner?" "Elf!" "Logan! Logan mein fruende how are you?!" "Look elf we got no time to talk and catch up. Go back to the Mansion, Xavier's in trouble!"  
  
As they arrived at the School, Alex, Kurt, Wanda, Cain and Annie look on in horror at the utter destruction of the School. Fire reigned at the school. Carnage and wreckage ruled. And no one was in sight. "The Dinning hall!" shouted Alex. As they looked on, in the air was a being composed with raw energy. He was chuckling at the Dinning Hall, and cast a bolt at it. "Bye bye students! See you in hell Xavier!" And then the bolt struck the Hall, causing an explosion that reached 50 ft in the air. And all the X-men could do and look on, as they witnessed the deaths of the students and Xavier. 


End file.
